Elevators at Energy Plaza, Hong Kong
Energy Plaza is a shopping mall and offices in Tsim Sha Tsui. Here are the elevators inside the building. Elevator specifications Mall lift Basic Infomation *Manufacturer: OTIS *Serial no.: Unknown *Model: SPEC60 *Year in service: 1983 *Capacity: 1350KG / 18 Persons *Speed: Unkwown *Drive type: Gearless traction *Controllers: Relay(?) *Status: In service *Usage: Passenger *Current maintenance: OTIS Lifts (Hong Kong) Ltd. *Filming difficulty: Easy (Not so much people to take it.) Door specification *Door type: Center opening *Exterior door system: Automatic (provided by OTIS) *Inner door system: Automatic (provided by OTIS) *Door safety: Mixed bumpers and sensors Fixtures Hall station *Manufacturer/series: OTIS *Button series: Lexan *Illuminative: Yes *Separate up/down buttons: Yes *Floor indicator: Yes *Direction indicator: Yes *Lanterns: No Cab station *Manufacturer/series: OTIS *Button series: Lexan *Illuminative: Yes *Separate control panel for wheelchair: No *Floor indicator: Yes *Direction indicator: Combined in the floor indicator *Floor announcement: No Floors serving *Floors served: 6 *Floor layout: -2, -1, LG, UG, 1, 2 Office tower lift Basic Information *Manufacturer: OTIS *Serial no.: Unknown *Model: Elevonic 411 M *Year in service: 1983 **Year of modernized: 2012 *Capacity: 1350KG / 18 Persons *Speed: Unknown *Drive type: Gearless traction *Controllers: Microprocessor-based *Status: In service *Usage: Passenger *Current maintenance: Otis Elevator Company (Hong Kong) Ltd. *Filming difficulty: Medium (Busy, as those lifts are serve 2/F, the Chinese restaurant) Door specification *Door type: Center opening *Exterior door system: Automatic (provided by Otis, 1980s equipment retained) *Inner door system: Automatic (provided by Otis, 1980s equipment retained) *Door safety: Full height door sensors only (provided by Memco, 1980s equipment retained) Fixtures Hall station *Manufacturer/series: Otis (UG/F)/Everbright(Floor 2 to 12) *Button series: Compass (both keypad and touch screen)/Unknown for Everbright *Illuminative: Yes *Separate up/down buttons: No(UG)/Yes(2 - 12/F) *Floor indicator: Yes (On UG only) *Direction indicator: Yes (On UG only, combined in the floor indicator) *Lanterns: Yes (only floor UG is replaced, other floors are using retained 1980s equipment) *Handicap Mode: Yes, with Otis Compass Voice, but no voice inside the lifts. Cab station *Manufacturer/series: Dewhurst *Button series: US90 *Illuminative: Yes *Separate control panel for wheelchair: No *Floor indicator: Yes *Direction indicator: Combined in the floor indicator *Floor announcement: No Floors serving *Floors served: 12 *Floor layout: UG, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 Service lift Basic Infomation *Manufacturer: OTIS *Serial no.: Unknown *Model: SPEC60(?) *Year in service: 1983 *Capacity: 1350KG / 18 Persons *Speed: Unkwown *Drive type: Gearless traction *Controllers: Relay(?) *Status: In service *Usage: Passenger *Current maintenance: OTIS Lifts (Hong Kong) Ltd. *Filming difficulty: Easy Door specification *Door type: Center opening *Exterior door system: Automatic (provided by OTIS) *Inner door system: Automatic (provided by OTIS) *Door safety: Mixed bumpers and sensors Fixtures Hall station *Manufacturer/series: Everbright *Button series: Unknown *Illuminative: Yes *Separate up/down buttons: Yes *Floor indicator: Yes *Direction indicator: Yes (combined in the floor indicator) *Lanterns: No Cab station *Manufacturer/series: STEP *Button series: EB110 *Illuminative: Yes *Separate control panel for wheelchair: No *Floor indicator: Yes *Direction indicator: Combined in the floor indicator *Floor announcement: No Floors serving *Floors served: 15 *Floor layout: B2, B1, LG, UG, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 Category:Elevators in Hong Kong, China#